RandonAss Love
by Slytherin's-Misstress
Summary: Two new chicks join the team, and let me tell you their alot to handle. While Kurama must deal with the Monkey Kukiko, Hiei must deal with the cat Mori... this story will make you laugh.
1. Chapter 1

Love for a Fox And a Fire Demon

Hey guys yet again I bring you nice work. This time its Hiei/Oc and Kurama/Oc. This is going to be tricky, the stories will be marked, Fire, Fox, or Both. Fire is just the you and Hiei, fox is you and Kurama, and both is when both you characters. The characters are Kukiko (Koo-kee-ko), and Mori (Mo-Re). Tanoshi is based on my sister's personality, and Mori is based on me. Both work for Keonma, there the tech people, they make the little things you see the team use. Please believe these character profiles. They are real, and yes my sister can eat a dozen sloppy Joes. --' AFTER THOUGHT- because my fire demon Hiei is SOOO short I'm going to make him five four. –END

Kukiko

Hair- Waist length. Black with purple tips and bangs. She usually wears her hair in a bow or bun when she starts to think of something.

Eyes- Bluish-gray. Looks gray in the dark. Pale blue in the sun.

Age- 16

Favorite food- Hamburgers, and sloppy Joes. She can eat dozens of them.

Favorite Drinks- coke, coffee (never goes anywhere with out having at lest one cup before hand.

Hobbies- sings random songs ant random times (in the most inconvenient time --'), zone out, think of new ways to mess with people's mind, coming up with nicknames for Mori to confuse her.

Clothes- Cheshire cat things, Stuff from Hot topic, and gel bracelets.

Personality- hyper-active (not as bad as Mori), but more random. Designs the things for Mori to make (that are almost imposable to make --').

Height- 5'4

Demon- MONKEY !!!!!!

Mori

Hair- right above the shoulders. SLYTHERIN GREEN with silver strikes. Usually spicks it like Jussi's, but when working I wear it in pigtails.

Eyes- SLYTHERIN GREEN!!!

Age- 16

Favorite Food- Mac & Cheese, Raman, Fruits and Veggies. POCKEY!!!!

Favorite Drinks- Water, chocolate milk, fruit drinks.

Hobbies- shouts random things, poking people with sporks, bitch-slapping people with pickles (the food not the thing… perverts), playing with people's tails when in a serious situation (like batting at a monkey tail… perverts).

Clothes- tank tops, cargo-pants. Anime colsplay things.

Personality- Hyper-active (much more them Kukiko), makes things that Kukiko designs, shy to new people. Random.

Height- 5'3

Demon- Cat

AFTER THOUGHT NUMBAH TWO- each paragraph is write by one of us… I will write first then Lindsey AKA Kukiko the EVIL MONKEY (Kukiko hits Mori in the head) and so on and what not. K… -END


	2. Chapter 2

Random-Ass Love

Chapter 1

Hyper freaks and not so hyper freaks

(Narrator voice of Mori)

Kukiko and Mori were hard at work… well kind of. "OOOOWWWWWWWW" screamed Mori in pain do to the evil Kukiko who just happened to throw a wrench at Mori's head for making fun of her new design. The door busted open and Keonma ran in followed by four guys. "WHATS GOING ON!!??" yelled the baby lord, who studied monkey girl and cat girl wrestling on the ground, pulling hair and biting each other. Mori and Kukiko pulled apart and pointed at each other and yelled "SHE STARTED IT!" Keonma Baby's face turned red with anger and developed a big anime vain that throbbed in time of his sucking on the binkey.

(Narrator voice of Kukiko)

Kukiko and Mori glared at each other then looked at Baby Keonma. "AWWWW! IT"S SO CUTE" they screamed and tackled the unfortunate baby-thing. Keonma got an anime sweat-drop, and Mori and Kukiko just laughed. In the background- a dude with orange hair and black hair fell on the ground laughing, and the dudes with black spiky hair and long red hair got an anime sweat-drop. Kukiko, finally calmed down, walked up to the four boys in the background, dragging Mori with her. "'Ello! I'm Kukiko, and this is Mori… Mori? MORI, DON"T PLAY WITH THAT!!!" Kukiko yelled, snatching her monkey tail away from her friend, and hitting her on the head with the wrench in her hand.

(Narrator voice of Mori Evil cat thing)

"WAAAAAAAAAA KIKI HIT ME WAAAAA" Mori cried and hid behind the dude with spiky hair. Mori stuck her head out from behind him and stuck her tongue at Kukiko. The dude with spiky hair hit Mori on the head for touching him; this again set Mori into tears, "WAAAA THE DUDE WITH GRAVITY DEFYING HAIR HIT ME WAAAA" cried Mori. Keonma straightened his robes and sighed. "Hiei keep your hands to your self and Mori… stop playing with Hiei's hair…" Keonma said with an anime sweat drop. "but I like the Hair" said Mori with big starry anime eyes as she reached out for it. Hiei glared at Mori and Mori had a mischievous glint in her eyes, which Hiei ignored… poor Hiei… "ok. Yuske, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei I'd like to introduce you to Kukiko and Mori the two idiots that create your weapons." Kukiko jumped in front of Keonma and made a peace sign, "WAZ UP HOMIES?" shouted Kukiko, "and this is my bestest bud Mori… Mori?" at that moment Mori got her revenge… she pounced off the ceiling and on to Hiei's hair, making the boy fall on his face. Mori sat on his back swatting at his hair with an amazed look as it took its normal shape.

(Narrator voice of Kukiko)

"Mori, leave Hiei alone." Commanded Keonma, annoyed. "But I don't wanna!" cried Mori. "Mori, leave the poor pimp alone. I'll give you bubbles and pickles to irritate Botan if you do." Mori got up in a second, and hugged Kukiko smiling. Kukiko smiled, too, and patted Mori's head…then hit her for somehow getting behind Kukiko to swat at her tail. As Mori pouted in a corner, Kukiko walked to the boys and gave another peace sign. "Well, I have business I need to attend to. You guys are going to be on the same team soon, so get to know each other!" Keonma suggested, and ran out of the room before Hiei could kill him for leaving him with two complete morons… "HEY!" Kukiko shouted, just realizing that Koenma said that her and Mori were idiots when introducing them. "MORI!" shouted Kukiko. "Do YOU know what time it is???" Mori grinned, and ran next to her, pulling a-DUN DUN DUUUUUN- a RECORDER!!! Out of thin air no less "RANDOMASS MOMENT!!!" the two screamed, pushed play, then started to sing "I like to move it" All four boys did an anime fall as Mori and Kukiko brought out the microphones, and sang into them and danced just like Madagascar. "MOVE IT!!! End of our RANDOM-ASS MOMENT!!!" shouted the two chicks from hell, as were the boys were probably thinking of the two girls. "You know what? I want hot chocolate. Mori lets go get some pizza! You guys wanna come?" Kukiko asked randomly. "That was…um…random…" commented Kurama with an anime sweat-drop. Kukiko and Mori nodded and started planning where they would go for pizza, not even paying attention to the boys.

(Narrator voice of the Cat From Hell!)

The dudetes dragged the dudes to a random-ass hamburger joint… " I thought we were going to a pizza place" said Hiei annoyed. "we where but Kiki changed her mind at the last minute" said Mori shyly, and buried her head into Kukiko's back to hide her blush. Kukiko grinned at the sight of Mori's blush. The guys looked at her weird at the sudden change in behavior, "what the hell?" asked Kuwabara. "she's shy" said Kukiko hugging Mori tightly with huge hearts around her head. The background suddenly changed from the burger joint to a flowered scene surrounding the two girls. This utterly scared the guys. Then out of NO WHERE Mori started to bounce up and down in the same spot, after about ten minutes she fell to the ground out of it. Kuwabara bent down to see if she was ok. Mori then latched her self to the poor man that was her next victim to sleep. Mori started to push her face into the man's chest and clawed. Kuwabara screamed "what the hell?' yelled Yuske. Kukiko walked behind Kuwabara and hit Mori in the head. Mori sat up straight hitting her had on the victim's chin. She held her head and turned to see what hit her. Seeing Kuwabara Mori started crying.

(Narrator voice of Kukiko the monkey… the cat protector)

Kukiko started to hit Kuwabara repeatedly on the head for making her kitty cry until Kuwabara was on the floor with anime swirls in his eyes. "C'mon, Mori-Chan." said Kukiko as she and Mori skipped happily out of the hamburger joint, arm in arm singing "We're Off To See The Wizard". The next morning Kukiko walked into the kitchen for coffee to find Kurama there cooking. "Hi…" Kukiko mumbled drowsily, pouring herself coffee. "Not much of a morning person, huh?" Kurama asked, laughing. "Na-uh…I need sleep, mommy." Kukiko mumbled. She turned around really fast, all of a sudden, to hit Mori on the head as Mori played with Kukiko's monkey tail again. "Too…Sleepy…" she grumbled, and fell asleep at the table. "Um…is this normal?" Kurama asked Mori. Mori nodded happily and said, "She's not a morning person at all…She absolutely refuses to go anywhere without at lest one cup of coffee in the morning!" Kurama nodded slowly, and returned to cooking. Soon, Kukiko was up, pumped up with energy, and ready to work! "C'mon, Kitty! We got work to do!" "Not so fast, you two. I need you both to help the team with the upcoming tournament. You all with be training in pairs; Kuwabara and Yuske; Hiei and Mori- good luck; and Kurama and Kukiko- I wish you luck, too." Said Keonma's voice out of nowhere.

(Narrator voice of Mori)

Mori tilted her head to the side "heka?" she asked as she rubbed her head. Kukiko laughed and patted Mori's head. "Poor Kitty, are you confused?" asked Kukiko in a baby voice, Mori merely nodded. Kukiko sat down with Mori next to her; Kukiko put pancakes on Mori's plate, which in turn caused Mori to go into hyper mode. MWHAAA!!! The pancakes had strawberries and wiped cream. Mori put the food into her mouth as fast she possibly could. "OK PARTY TIME HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" shouted Mori as she jumped from her seat and onto the table. She began to bounce around the table, at that time Hiei walked into the room… poor Hiei. Mori who was now hanging off the chandler swinging, Hiei in her sight, she narrowed her eyes and pounced… and once again Hiei fell face first on the ground. Mori latched herself to the defenseless fire demon. Mori started to rub her face and body on Hiei, purring all the while.

(Narrator voice of Kukiko)

Kukiko busted out laughing, all tiredness gone. "WHAT THE HELL?" Hiei shouted, trying to tear the purring Mori away from him. "Well, you two need to get to know each other, so you better get used to it soon, dude." Kukiko said in a skater tone, and laughed again. "WHAT?" Hiei shouted. "And, Mori…Just try not to kill him, 'kay?" asked Kukiko, ignoring the fuming fire dude. Mori nodded, and continued to rub herself on the poor, defenseless Hiei. Later, when everyone ate, Kukiko suggested that they go a club later. "Um…but we're too young." Commented Yuske. "Well, we'll sneak in, 'cause I wanna go to a bloody club!" yelled Kukiko, sounding angry, but staring with an amazed look at Kurama's hair. "Dude, can I, like, have your hair? It's totally ultra narley, man." Kukiko explained that her and Mori were going to be in the tournament with them, and explained who was training with who. And Hiei for the very first time, cried…


End file.
